The Next Generation
by The Dragon Gates
Summary: 20 years after the events of the Sandwing Succession and Darkstalker's Rising, 4 new dragonets prepare for the war to come. Rated T to be safe. (I'm bad at summarizing)
1. Backround

Nearly 20 years after the events of the Dragonet Prophecy and Darkstalker's rising, the tribes of Pyrrhia are restless. New power surfaces, and dragons are being killed. IS there anyway to stop it?

In the Ice Kingdom, war has broken out. Icewing against Icewing. A lone Seawing-Icewing hybrid named Mist hides herself from Queen Snowstorm as she is born with every dragonet's dream, animus power.

As the Sky Kingdom prepares for war, Cloud the skywing dons his armor and grabs his spear. He is ready for the worst, but fears what is ahead.

As a restless Rainwing gathers his sleeping darts and prepares his venom. Not a true warrior yes, but does it matter? Spectral will do anything to prove himself to his parents and his tribe.

A Nightwing-Sandwing hybrid sits under a palm tree, alone and abandoned. She dreams of a better future, where no one fights or battles. A teardrop scale standing out to her sand colored face, born under a full moon. Mirage is ready for anything.


	2. The Prophecy

_After 20 years of living in peace,_

_4 new dragonets will arrive._

_One of both Sea and Ice_

_Against all odds she will thrive._

_A wing of Sky red as blood_

_Coming to "save" the day_

_A wing of Rain to end the pain_

_Trying to prove himself everyday._

_And finally a wing of both Night and Sand,_

_A silver scale shone bright._

_She come to retrieve the stolen light_

_And ultimately saves the Night._

_After all is done, Pyrrhia saved, _

_Then will we be safe._


	3. Blue the Scavenger

Mist woke with a start. Something was tapping her talon! She looked down to find a small, hairy little… thing. At first she thought it was a small bear of sorts. Then when she saw the face, she instantly knew what is was!

'_A scavenger!'_, Mist thought. The scavenger didn't look very dangerous, and it was just trying to wake her up. She sat up, to find out that overnight, there must have been a snowstorm! A wall of ice and snow covered the cave entrance. Mist sighed and looked down at the little thing.

'_It must have come in here to stay out of the storm,'_ she thought. She was tempted to eat the thing, because she was famished! But with those blue, dragon like eyes, she found it hard to eat the little creature. So, instead, she dug a hole out of the cave and peeked here head outside, checking for any Icewing guards. She didn't see any, so she dug completely out. The little scavenger followed her like an obedient little pet.

"I'm gonna call you… Blue. That's what color your eyes are!" Mist told him.

"Gurble Blurble." the Scavenger replied. Mist found a couple of rabbits, and gave one to Blue. He didn't eat it right away, like she thought he would. Instead, he went back to the cave, and started rubbing some sticks together.

'_Is this what scavengers do? Is something wrong with him?' _Mist thought as she watched Blue continue rubbing the sticks together. Eventually, blue had started a mini fire! Mist watched as Blue speared the rabbit with his other stick, and held it over the flame. Once it was nice and crispy, he ate it.

'_Scavengers cook their food. Noted.'_ As Mist watched teh scavenger hungrily tear through the meat. Mist ate here rabbits whole, then started practicing her animus magic.

'_Strike the wall!'_ Mist thought at a rock. The rock complied and started smacking the wall repeatedly. Blue came over to curiously peer at the rock. Apparently, he didn't know what animus magic was. Blue cautiously picked up the rock.

"Yibble?" Blue asked.

"Oh, you like my magic?" Mist implied, "I'll show you more! Rock, fly up and touch the ceiling, then fall like a feather into Blue's hands." The rock did just that. It flew up and dented the ceiling, then slowly floated down into Blue's palms. Blue stared at the rock, then looked over at Mist. A smile came across Blue's face…


	4. The Flight

Cloud stretched his wings out in the small outpost tower. He climbed out of his bunk, quietly, as not to wake the six other soldiers here. He looked out the window and stared at the rocky mountains. Skywing scouts had reported a huge snowstorm in the Ice Kingdom that was headed their way. Clouds group was to return to the palace no later than midnight tonight. They were the farthest outpost away from the kingdom, and it would be a long, windy journey back. He donned his armor and looked out the window again, watching for any hint of movement. Boy was he famished. Yes there was food in the outpost, but Cloud didn't particularly like the oranges and apples they traded for with the Rainwings.

Suddenly, there was a scurry of movement from the rock cliff! Cloud grabbed his spear and launched himself off the front deck towards the moving pile of rocks. Apparently, the thing had seen Cloud coming, and it pushed past the rocks and started to run? Cloud peered at the running creature, to find out it was something very strange. A polar bear!

'_There shouldn't be a polar bear this close to the Sky Kingdom!'_ Cloud thought as he swooped down and swiped at the bear with his claws. The polar bear dodged and tried to retaliated. Cloud barely swooped out of the way and stabbed the bear. Hard. The polar bear roared as the spear struck its heart, then fell down. Dead. Cloud picked up the heavy creature and flew back to the outpost, where his group was just waking up.

"Good job again, Cloud." Red smiled at him. The group beared down on the bear (pun intended) and started eating and roasting their meal. After they finished, the group grabbed their supplies and gear and started their long flight back to the palace.

_**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Feel free to reveiew, good or bad, they both help. Thanks.**_

_** -The Dragon Gates**_


	5. The Rogue

_**Now, if it seems a little boring, don't worry cause i'll update it later on. **_

_**Also, if you want, you can send me some cover art or something. Dm me.**_

_**-The Dragon Gates**_

**Note: All queens (except Glacier (Icicle after arc 2?) and Morhen) will stay the same. Queen Glory is still queen of both Rainwings and Nightwings.**

Spectral lazily craned his neck towards the sky. Sun time was just ending, though spectral had already been up for half an hour. You could say he wasn't a.. "Normal" Rainwing. He liked suntime as much as the other dragons, but he always woke up while everyone was still asleep, and he could drift off again. But he had something most Rainwings didn't have. He had a sharp, quick brain, only rivaled by Queen Glory, who was even smarter than Spectral. He sat up and looked around, peering through the trees for any skywing scouts or nightwing rogues. Mostly, the nightwings were fine, but they grumbled a lot and weren't very nice to the rainwings. Spectral snorted remembering the time a nightwing yelled at him for gathering fruit near the nightwing's house.

Spectral stopped. *_Snap*_. There was the sound of a snapping twig coming from a bush. Panicked, he bared his teeth, and almost sprayed venom then and their, but luckily, it was just a Seawing. Turtle to be precise.

"Turtle! You scared me!" Spectral yelled at the seawing. Turtle laughed.

"I just went fishing, I was going back to my house, when i saw something standing on a sun platform. I thought it wasn't a rainwing, as you see, most of the other rainwings aren't even up yet. Luckily, it was just you." Turtle smiled at him.

"How Kinkajou and your eggs?" Spectral asked, remembering that Turtle was married to Glory's "special advisor".

"Their fine. Still no cracks yet. Their set to crack in a month." Turtle replied.

Spectral waved a goodbye to Turtle, and went to his favorite alone spot. The Willow Tree. It was a huge tree that had fallen about 30 years ago. No one ever went there, they didn't bother flying this far to the edge of the rainforest. But Spectral liked the peace and quiet. He saw a shape, also flying, over the kingdom of sand. Spectral peered at the flying dragon, to see he or she was a nightwing! Or someone nightwing. She had sparkling scales under her wings, and here spines were black as most nightwing's were. Spectral landed on a tree and took out his blowgun. He loaded a dart and prepared to fire. The nightwing-sandwing turned and saw Spectral. She had a look of shock on her face as Spectral fired the dart. _'Your going to Queen Glory, rouge.'_. Spectral smiled. His first roge capture! The dart struck the hybrids side, and she fell out of the sky. Spectral had a sly grin on his face as he flew over to the limp body, a shocked look still on her slack face...


	6. The Sleeping Dart

_**I will update almost everyday if I have time.**_

_**Remember to follow and favorite if you like the series. :)**_

_**-The Dragon Gates**_

Flying over the parched desert may be bad for any other dragon, but luckily, Mirage was part sandwing. She was always told she wasn't normal. "Why are your wings black? What are those spines? _Why is your scale silver by your eye?!_"She hated that one the most. It was 20 years after the war! A lot more Nightwings had silver scales by their eye, once they found out how to get their powers! Shouldn't everyone know what a silver scale means by now? She sighed and kept flying. She flew over endless dunes, and she had been flying for a lot of time already.

'_I have to keep going until I find water!'_ Mirage thought.

Then, in the distance, she saw it. A little patch of light blue, twinkling liquid.

'_An oasis!'_ Mirage thought happily, as she sky bombed towards the water. She landed with a splash, and drank happily from her talons. There were actually a lot of trees around, more than normal in the Kingdom of Sand. She peered through the thick greenery.

'_Ah, I know! I must be near the Rainforest!' _She launched herself out of the water, grabbing a small, unsuspecting fish on her way out. She torched it, and ate happily. She could see fruit hanging off trees nearby. Apples, coconuts, mangoes. Mirage was in heaven! She decided to stay for a bit, and could see some sun platforms in the distance.

'_Maybe I should ask them for help!'_ Mirage thought. She took off and circled the rainforest, but then, she detected a mind! It definitely was not a sloth or another animal, because it was working to fast to be one. It wasn't a scavenger, as words started forming in the mind!

'_Nightwing. Silver scale. Rouge. Queen Glory.'_ the mind said. She peered through the bushes to see a rainwing, it blowgun in its mouth, ready to fire. She was a mix of shock and fear as the dart whizzed and hit with a thud into her side. '_Goodbye rouge, your going to Queen Glory!'_ the rainwing mind said. Then everything went dark.

_**That's the end of the last pov from the four. My transition goes Mist, Cloud, Spectral, Mirage. Sometimes I mix it up or don't do a pov if the person is captured or missing. ;)**_


	7. The Skywing

_**I'm not sure how long this series will be yet. Hopefully 3 "books".**_

_**See ya later**_

_**-The Dragon Gates**_

Blue was gone, and Mist was frantic. _'What is somebody eats him! What if he dies out there cold and alone! What if I never see him again!'_ Mist thought. She looked everywhere, from the edge of the pine woods to the rocky cliffs. After a while, and found paw prints in the snow that looked like a scavenger's. Put sadly, the prints led only to a rocky cliff, and then they were gone. Mist sniffed. Blue was the only friend she'd had in a while. So it saddened her when she found out Blue was gone. Mist decided she had enough of this. She took off and started flying towards the Sky Kingdom…

~**2 Days Later**~

Mist had reached the rocky mountains and cliffs. Finally she breathed in the warm, fresh air. Her food supplies of polar bear meat weren't going to last another day. She hovered in the air and looked for something to eat. She saw a red glimmering thing in the distance. It was a skywing! Maybe he could help her! She flew over to the skywing.

"Hello?" She asked as the skywing turned around. The look of shock on his face was quickly replaced by a grim mask of determination.

"Icewing!" the skywing snarled and look at mist. "What are you doing here!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you so far away from the palace?" Mist asked. The Skywing hissed.

"None of your business." He snarled. Mist tried to take a step closer, but the skywing snarled, and jumped at her. Claws flashing he tried to slice Mist's wings. Luckily Mist dove off the ledge and arched towards the air. She bore down on the aggressive skywing. The wrestles, and the other dragon got a good slash down Mist's leg. But the dragon looked only about 5, while Mist was 7. She wrestled him until she was on top. Claw positioned across his throat. The skywing bared his teeth.  
"Gah! How!" He sneered at her. He didn't dare use his fire or claws, cause Mist would kill him in a second.

"Just do it and kill me already!" the skywing shouted.

"I-I can't." Mist said, getting off the other dragon, "I'm not that type of person." The skywing looked shocked. And stared at Mist in awe.

"I-I owe you my life!" the skywing said. He got to his feet, but then came and unexpectedly bowed to Mist. Mist was head was full of confusion.

"Skywing code of conduct rule #6,672: If an enemy spares your life, you are to become the loyal servant of said enemy until there are 2 full moons in the sky. Then, you are free." the skywing stated, still bowing.

"I don't want a servant. Can you.. Be my friend instead?" Mist replied "I haven't had one that was, well. Another dragon in a long time." The skywing looked shocked, but the shocked look was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Sure!" the skywing said, "I haven't had a real friend in awhile as well, to be honest.

"I'm Mist, half seawing and half Icewing. You?" Mist said, reaching her talon out to shake.

"Cloud," the skywing said, shaking Mist's claw. "Cloud of the skywings…"


End file.
